My ultimate deck Eartbound immortals
My deck Mainly revolves around earthbound immortals It is the 80 Card maximun with the 15 card sidedeck and 2 Synchro monsters My deck is as follows... Monster Card's 1XEartbound immortal Wiraqocha Rasca 1XEartbound immortal Ccapac Apu 1XEarthbound immortal Chacu Challhua 1XEarthbound immortal Aslla Piscu 1XPhoenix Gearfried 1XDarklord Zerato 1XBuster Blader 1XBlack Tyranno 1XFrostosaurus 1XPaladin Of The Cursed Dragon 1XAkien ShockTrooper 1XGemini Elf 1XBlackwing-Shura The Blue Flame 1XDefender The Magical Knight 1XBlackwing-Kalut The Moon Shadow 1XBlackwing-Gale the Whirlwind 1XProto-Cyber Dragon 1xGigastone Omega 1X Cyber Barrier Dragon 1XSubmarinroid 1XDark Cat With White Tail 1XComrade Swordsman Of Landstar 1XSpirit Reaper 1XKuriboh 1XCrystal seer Ritual Cards 1XRelinquished 1XBlack Illusion Ritual Spell Cards 1XEarthbound Whirlwind 1XMage Power 1XScapegoat 1XSwords Of Revealing Light 1XCard destruction 1XNatural Tune 1XDark World Dealings 1XSnatch Steal 1XDouble Summon 1XChain Summoning 1XInferno Tempest 1XCost down 1XHeavy Storm 1x Mist Body 1XSpell Shattering Arrow 1XMonster Reborn 1XLightning Vortex 1XSynchro Boost 1XSpell Chronicle 1XRing of Defense 1XFeild barrier 1XDifferent Dimension Capsule 1XChange Of Heart 1XMystic Box 1XMausoleum Of The Emperor Trap Cards 1XSpellbinding Circle 1XConfusion Chaff 2XMagic Cylinder 1XDraining Sheild 1XUrgent Tuning 1XCall of The Haunted 1XBad reaction to simochi 1XMagic Jammer 1XRevival Gift 1XWaboku 1XAttack reflector unit 1XMagical Arm Shield 1XFrozen soul 1XTower of Babel 1XLightforce Sword 1XEnchanted Javelin 1XDark deal 1XNegate Attack 2Xsakuretsu Armor 1XDNA Check up 1XWicked Rebirth 1XDoppelganger 1XDust Tornado 1XTrap Hole 1XReckless Greed That was my Main Deck If you look at the card if Effects every card Compliments the other so on to my Extra deck.... Extra Deck 1XEarthbound Immortal Cusillu 1XRegulus 1XMagical Stone Excavation 2XTerraforming 1XSerial Spell 1XChorus Of Sanctuary 1XMountain 1XZombie World 1XSoul Release 1XSynchro Boost 1XCall of the mummy 1XSwallows Nest 1XLimut Impulse Here's some stradegy's with these Cards... 1.First activate Limit Impulse Which Gives you two tokens And they can be used for tribute summons and nothing else then summon out your eathbound Immortal any but if its aslla piscu you can activate the card swallows nest which allows you to tribute one face up winged beast monster on your field and special summon another winged beast monster with the same level and since all Earthbound Immortals are level ten you can tribute Aslla Piscu and Summon Wiraqocha Rasca and devastate your opponent Synchro Monsters My personal Favorited Synchro 1X Power Tool Dragon And 1X Blackwing Armed wing Thanks and please give good comments I mean I was the state champion in Maryland This year And 4th place World championships this yearThanks again. Are you serious? You won A tourny and This deck is Traditional.. Unless the Tournies are not Advanced.. There's no way you'll win. -TwilightWing I Agree with TwilightWing. Although I have to disagree with him on a certain point or two... So let me start by saying "WTF". Your deck is an absolutely UNFOCUSED! Yea, you said Earthbound Immortals are the main thing, but look at this! There are a bunch of cards thrown together that don't match up very well, and the only way I can imagine a deck like this winning is if you CHEATED... Because I don't see any way to move through the cards fast enough to pull out anything even remotely powerful. I'm sorry, I just don't see how anyone could possibly lose to this deck... No offense, but I'm more intimidated by a structure deck. -Recuk, Slaughterer Of Stupid People